


Restless Night

by alady4601



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alady4601/pseuds/alady4601
Summary: The night that Alastair writes to Charles ending their relationship, he lies in bed thinking of Thomas Lightwood.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood, Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Kudos: 52





	Restless Night

**Author's Note:**

> The first work I've ever posted - I would love feedback!

Alastair Carstairs could not sleep.

The past few days had been a confusing mess of tiring events, draining emotions and revelations. Today, he had written a letter to Charles ending their … relationship. If you could call their secret rendezvous a relationship. When he had sent it, he had felt a dizzying combination of doubt and relief. 

Now though, he only felt a snake of anxiety slithering through his innards. Well, he knew of one way to uncoil that tension…

Alastair began to palm his cock through his pyjama bottoms, but he really needed something - or someone - to fantasize being with. He had very little interest in just the physical sensation of his own hand, he needed to imagine that he was touching another. 

Thinking of Charles was absolutely out of the question, today he had drawn a line in the sand with his letter. He knew enough of his father’s addiction to know that he must stay away from the object of his obsession. 

  
  


Alastair was turned on by pleasing his partners, nothing made his blood thrum with excitement quite like seeing how he could make someone come apart. There were not many situations in his life where he made others happy so easily and he took great joy and pride in it. 

This had suited his relationship with Charles, for Charles felt that he was owed pleasure and success in this life. Sex with Charles had been quick and frenzied, he was always interested in getting to the point of completion and then getting appropriately dressed as quickly as possible afterwards. There would be no unnecessary chances for people to witness their intimacy. There had been no savouring the post-coital bliss together. 

There was only one other person that Alastair’s mind drifted to. He had been grateful that he was skilled in hiding his emotions and desires when Thomas turned up to the Consul’s house looking so determined. He had been both shocked and pleased when Thomas had quoted his own words back to him, his first allusion to their shared time in Paris. 

There had been several moments in Paris that had made Alastair wonder about Thomas and his interest in other men (perhaps even an interest in Alastair). The way the other man had reacted to the gentle touch of Alastair’s fingers on his forearm has roused his suspicions. The shiver that ran through him and the shell-shocked expression on his face had been thrilling.

Now he imagined about the other ways that he could render Thomas speechless. Giant, gentle Thomas who was so easily flustered, who blushed so readily. How flushed would he be if Alastair knelt down in front of him and wrapped his mouth around the taller man’s cock? He imagined that Thomas had zero experience with other lovers and that he would be quickly undone by the slick heat of Alastair’s mouth. 

By the Angel, what size would Thomas’ cock be? Alastair could almost feel his mouth watering at the thought.

Alastair suppressed a chuckle at his situation - he was well and truly erect now, thinking of innocent Thomas Lightwood. He freed his swollen cock from his pyjama bottoms and began stroking in earnest.

What would sex with Thomas be like? Alastair felt he would be gentle and take his time, ensuring at all times that his partner was comfortable. 

Alastair loved the weight of a man lying flush on top of him and it would be a delight to have Thomas’ massive frame pressing on him. He would feel enveloped and safe, he would feel warm and loved, he would feel helpless and vulnerable. He imagined Thomas grinding against him in this state, his huge hands pinning Alastair’s wrists down, his mouth trailing kisses down Alastair’s neck...

He was panting now and his erection had begun to leak pre-cum. He had not had such an enthusiastic time by himself in awhile.

Thomas had thick, strong arms that made Alastair long to be held. He had been surprised by his own reaction to Thomas’ bare arm and tattoo. Again, there had been the hint of Thomas’ desire to impress Alastair - he had been quick to respond to his quiet, simple request after refusing some of his closest friends. 

And there had been the striking image that had flooded Alastair’s mind when he saw the corded muscles of Thomas’ arm - a fantasy of Thomas holding him up against a wall while Alastair’s bare, dark legs were wrapped around his pale waist. 

He let him think of this scenario now, he would reach one hand between them and start stroking both of their hard members at once. Thomas would moan - no attempts to bite his lip or to kiss Alastair to smother his sounds as there had been with Charles. Thomas would be so lost to his pleasure with Alastair he would lose all sense of propriety. Thomas would not be ashamed for others to know that the two men belonged to each other. 

Alastair movements would be languorous and teasing until Thomas pleaded for more and then he would happily oblige. 

In bed, he could feel a familiar tightening in his groin. 

Thomas would dig his fingers into Alastair’s thighs tight enough to bruise as he came closer to the edge. Alastair would wait until he felt Thomas shudder his climax to let go and the two men would spill together, their cum mixing and cooling on his stomach. 

Back in reality, Alastair had exploded onto his sheets and felt boneless and drained. 

  
  


Alastair had only one thought in his head when he drifted off to sleep - he needed to get to know Thomas Lightwood better. 


End file.
